villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Variants
The Variants are some of the primary antagonists of Outlast and its DLC, Outlast: Whistleblower. They are inmates and patients that roam the halls of Mount Massive Asylum. After Miles enters the Mount Massive Asylum, he soon begins to be stalked by disfigured humans known as "Variants", the psychotic inmates & patients that have broke free & killed almost everyone in the asylum. It is revealed that they were subjected to horrifying experiments in a machine known as the Morphogenic Engine, which caused many of them to become totally insane & lose almost all of their humanity, as well as physically disfiguring them. Known Variants Known Variants in Outlast *Chris Walker *Richard Trager *The Twins Know Variants in Outlast: Whistleblower *Eddie Gluskin *Frank Manera *Dennis Abilities and Overview Most, if not all Variants display enhanced physical abilities. Most are able to bash through doors and possibly walls in the case of Chris Walker. Many Variants have also armed themselves with improvised weapons, such as pipes, clubs, kitchen knives and other items that they have scavenged from around the asylum. Several Variants were able to retain a certain level of intelligence & reasoning, like Richard Trager and The Twins. An example of this is their ability to open doors normally, rather than mindlessly smashing them down like most other Variants. Although this does seem to vary, many of the Variants also appear to possess a level of enhanced senses & possibly night vision, as they are shown to be able to both easily navigate their way around as well as track & pursue their targets through complete darkness, without any kind of light source. The Variants react in very different ways to Miles & Waylon. Some are extremely aggressive & will relentlessly attempt to pursue & kill them on sight, while others will completely ignore their presence as if they are not even there. Some will also warn Miles or Waylon to stay back & will only strike them or become hostile if they get too close. Trivia *Although most Variants possess mutations or deformities, there are a few that have no physical changes at all, such as the The Twins. *Many Variants are barely conscious of anything & have completely lost their sanity & sense of reasoning, while others do retain a level of knowledge or awareness of what is happening. Many Variants that are conscious of their actions, however, still make the choice to cause harm to Miles and others. *Some Variants around the asylum seem to fear Chris Walker. This can be heard at the beginning of the game when Miles approaches the security room, a Variant hiding in a locked room can be heard talking about how Walker is just going to kill them all. *In the Prison Block, a Variant can be seen engaging in Necrophilia at the end of a darkened hallway while another watches, before being disturbed by Miles climbing up through a nearby hole in the ground. *In the Underground Lab, a lone Variant can be seen standing at the end of a bloody hallway, staring through the window into the Morphogenic Engine room. He remains there throughout the chapter. *Judging by their actions and the events of Outlast, it seems that most, if not all variants are part of an asylum riot where it is every man for himself, with very little to no groups forming to help each other survive. Martin Archimbaud however, is a notable exception, having managed to organize a cult with a number of followers during the chaos, using the asylum's chapel area as a base of operations and safe haven for his followers and other non-violent patients. Navigation Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Paranoid Category:Hostile Species Category:Outlast Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Murderer Category:Cannibals Category:Stalkers Category:Delusional Category:Evil Creation Category:Psychotic Category:Rapists Category:Inmates Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Amoral Category:Mutilators Category:Paranormal Category:Outcast Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Perverts Category:Cheater Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Misogynists Category:Misandrists Category:Destroyers Category:Barbarian Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Suicidal Category:Sadomasochists Category:Fanatics Category:Obsessed Category:Tragic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Revived Category:Vengeful